Pokemon Lemons
by ShinxLover99
Summary: This story is a collection of pokemon character and pokemon one-shots! I am open to any type of request except for FEMALE X FEMALE! WARNING::: THIS CONTAINS SMUT!


**::: Hey Pichus, ShinxLover here. This first chapter is done by request of my best friend, Coltenis. She herself is an author here on fanfiction, and is almost as good as me~! Anyways, This is Leafeon (m) x Glaceon (m). Hope you guys enjoy, pun intended! :::**

 _He walked around, searching for his favorite clearing. It had been a year since he had gotten back with his master, and wanted to lay underneath his favorite willow tree. He wanted to relax, as he was in heat, and knew he could underneath the protection of his giant willow tree. Unfortunately, someone had beaten him to the tree._

Leafeon sighed quietly walking his normal path through the woods. He then whimpered slightly. It was mating season for eevees and eeveelutions, but his trainer had refused to put him into the daycare so he could get out his desires. He immediately began his trek to his favorite willow tree, as it was his safe place. He wandered through the woods, crossing a small river, only pausing to say hi to his friend, Magikarp.

"Hi Magikarp! How have you been since I've been gone?" Leafeon asked, curios to see how his friend was doing. He was shocked when she looked away towards his willow tree.

"I've been caught three times and thrown back each time... So, I guess I'm still useless..." Magikarp replied with a dullness in her voice. Leafeon looked at her with empathy.

"No, you aren't useless. You've almost evolved! That'll be great! Just imagine how many trainers will be after you then!" Leafeon said, trying to cheer Magikarp up. Magikarp then smiled a smile that only she could.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right! Oh! Before I forget, someone went towards where you usually head..." Magikarp said, looking a little happier. Leafeon frowned. That was _his_ area. If someone went there, he'd wouldn't be very happy.

Leafeon nodded a farewell to Magikarp, and booked it to his willow tree. He gasped in shock at what he saw. Instead of beautiful green leaves sweeping against the ground, he saw icicles hanging from the branches. Instead of perky green grass, he saw frost covering all of it. He growled slightly, storming through the icicles, and found a Glaceon at the base of the tree.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Leafeon growled out angrily, temporarily forgetting about the fact he was in heat.

The Glaceon slowly woke up, and looked at him like he was insane.

"I found this clearing like, three months ago. Get the fuck over it." The Glaceon said, before smelling a sweet, honey-like scent in the air. The Glaceon smirked, standing up, and stretching, making sure he was facing _away_ from the Leafeon, so his erection was more prominent.

Leafeon then whimpered, remembering his own arousal. He looked away, not wanting to make it awkward.  
"P-please... Th-this is my clearing..." Leafeon managed to stutter out, still averting his eyes from the scene in front of him.

"Hm... Maybe it could be _our_ clearing~" The Glaceon murmured, leaning close and nipped his ear softly, Leafeon letting out a small mew of pleasure.

"N-no~..." Leafeon replied, backing away as far as he could.

Glaceon chuckled walking up to him, and placing a paw on Leafeon's prominent arousal, rubbing sightly. Leafeon's front legs gave out on him,and he landed on the ground, ass in the air. Glaceon smirked, and got ready to thrust in.

"This might hurt a little~" Glaceon said, before roughly thrusting in.

Leafeon let out howls of pain, and struggled to get away.

Glaceon chuckled, beginning to roughly thrust.

Leafeon let out cries of pain with each thrust before slowly getting used to it. He moaned quietly at first, but was soon begging for more, which Glaceon gladly gave him. Glaceon came a few minutes later, and chuckled as Leafeon had passed out. Glaceon then began licking his forehead.

"As I said, maybe it could be _our_ clearing..." Glaceon murmured before falling asleep, wrapped around Leafeon protectively.

 **::: Hey Pichus, ShinxLover again. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, and I'll try to come up with another chapter soon. Love you guys! BYE~! :::**


End file.
